After the 'It's me or the baby'
by I just love yaoi
Summary: Christian and Syed broke up, but, can they really stay away from each other?


**This was written after seeing the episode aired on October, 25th. I was trying to sleep but of course chryed kept me awake as it seems like I literally can't not think about them, and this scene came to my mind.  
>English is not my native language so apologies in advance for any mistakes.<br>****And, I should probably write: Warning, sexual content. ;)  
>Enjoy! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's me or the baby"<br>It was almost 2 months now, after that horrible ultimatum, almost 2 months since Christian and Syed broke up.  
>Days went by.. Syed was living at the B&amp;B and saw his daughter regularly, almost every day; and Christian was living in what used to be their home.<p>

The morning after _that __night_ he found some of Syed's belongings in a case by the door. While he was still thinking about what it all meant, Syed slowly came up to him, and cautiously said:  
>"Are you still not changing your mind?"<br>"Seems like yours is made up already " Christian anwered coldly.  
>Syed sighed, "I want to be with you, Christian! But you leave me no other choice, how could I abandon my daughter? You tell me to stay and I will, I don't want to go anywhere without you.."<br>Christian remained silent. It all ended like that, with silence and hurt.

When Syed moved out, Christian was sure that he would go back to his family and resume his old life, but he was wrong. After the initial period that he spent at his parent's home, Syed started to live at the B&B. It was some weeks later that Christian became acquainted with it; he was running through the square finally allowing himself to come close to the places Syed might be at, when he saw him going inside the B&B. He was confused and started to think that maybe he was staying there, so asked around to have some more information about Syed's life, and then it's when it really hit him how stupid he had been. Syed didn't resume his old life of denial, he didn't go back to his family, he wasn't playing happy families with Amira and the baby..  
>Christian felt like all the hurt he had to endure since the break up has been useless. Time ago he was afraid that if Syed were to meet Amira and his daughter, then it would mean the end of them, but now he realized that it was all his doing, he distanced Syed.<p>

This was another lonely night for Christian, he didn't call Roxy, he couldn't spend another night listening to how he should find some attractive man to spend the night with, or trying to convince her that there's no way he wanted another man. But he couldn't stay at home anymore, he needed a beer and very loud music to stop thinking and feeling so bad.

Christian was in a club, the music was loud, he was heading for the bar, when he saw _him_.  
>Across the room, three men were dancing. The one on the left had the man in the middle's back close to him, and the one on the right was chest to chest to the man in the middle, the three of them were dancing glued to the other, actually more than dancing they were moving sensually while talking to each other, the music so loud that they had to talk into each other's ear, and so moving closer still.<br>The sight would have made Christian excited but he was far too jealous to feel anything else: the man in the middle was Syed.

"...Syed." Christian turned immediately after hearing that name. Behind him, three men just entered the pub, Christian wouldn't even give them a second glance (not because they weren't good looking), but saying that name gave them all Christian's attention.

"So, you see him?"  
>"No, try to call him"<br>"He'll never hear his phone!"  
>"Here he is!" said the third man, who was the only one actually looking around to find the man.<br>The three of them started walking towards Syed, passing by Christian.  
>Christian stood on the spot motionless since when he saw Syed, now he was looking at him, smiling, greeting his friends who just reached him.<br>Christian could not see the scene anymore, just thinking that Syed moved on, possibly with one of them, _"even more than one"_ he thought bitterly, hurt too much. So he just turned around and left.

He barely crossed the doors when he stopped. Something shifted in him, he was hurt but also angry and so jealous.  
>His expression completely changed, he went back inside the club and walked towards Syed, with no hesitation in his movements, his eyes serious, he reached his lover.<br>Syed was standing in the same place where before he was dancing, waiting for the others to come back from the bar, only two of them were near him, but they were dancing together so didn't pay much attention when a man came up to Syed.  
>Syed saw him when he was a few feet away from him. He was staring at Christian with his big, warm puppy-dog eyes, surprise in them as he watched Christian stopping just for one second in front of him, only the time to reach for his wrist and without waiting for Syed to say a word and not even saying one himself, he dragged him away from there, heading towards the restroom.<br>Syed should feel angry for this treatment but he didn't want Christian's hand to leave him, so he just let himself being led to wherever Christian wanted them to be.  
>They reached the restrooms, Christian didn't even notice or care if somebody was there and would see them getting in together. He saw an empty stall, shoved Syed inside pressing him with his body to the wall and kissed him on the mouth while closing the door and locking it.<br>It happened in a matter of a few seconds, once they reached the toilette, Syed could do nothing but submit to Christian, not even thinking.  
>Christian was still kissing him with all the passion and the craving he had for him. <em>"You are MINE"<em> Syed could almost hear the words spoken with that kiss.  
>The need for oxygen became irrelevant as the kiss continued. Christian was undoing Syed's jeans, and in one movement he was on his knees and lowered Syed's jeans and underwear just as much as was necessary to expose his need. Syed was panting for lost oxygen and didn't even register the movement.<br>Christian was kissing his hard shaft, sucking at random spots, but just for a moment; he was so scared Syed was going to tell him to stop, that he would pull away; he couldn't let this to happen, he wanted to bring him on the brink to make him wanting more, so he wouldn't reject him.  
>He took Syed' cock fully in his mouth. Syed just had the time to recover from the kiss when he lost his breath again at the feel of Christian's mouth around him. Christian didn't forget how Syed loved it, he used all the tricks with his mouth while moving his fingers inside him as well. He was loving it, his moans matched Syed's.<br>He sensed Syed getting very close and pulled away. Syed whimpered and tried with his hands to put Christian's mouth on him again, but he had other plans.  
>He got up, and transfixed by Syed's look he couldn't resist another mind-blowing kiss. He gave an appreciative squeeze to Syed's ass with both hands while devouring his mouth, bringing him even closer, Syed's cock stroking Christian's jeans-covered hard-on. After one last squeeze Christian released his mouth. Oh Syed was loving it!<br>Christian spun Syed around so his back was facing him, in a second he released his own cock, he was hard even before he closed the door minutes before.  
>Christian slid his shaft between Syed's ass checks once and rested his cock there, Syed could feel his entire length ready to enter him; he stiffened just a bit, no one would have noticed but Christian.<p>

Christian stood still, worried it wasn't what Syed wanted. He kept their bodies close, not even the tiniest bit of air between them. He was hugging him with both arms, keeping him close, with one hand on his chest feeling Syed's heart beating frantically just because of him.  
>"Sy.." whispered full of passion, for any clue that he wanted this. His voice exciting Syed just like his hand that slowly and loosely was tracing up and down Syed's cock.<br>Syed pushed his body even closer to Christian's making his cock slide on his ass, silently telling him to continue. Christian then with his hand touched his chin gently turning his head and they kissed, a slow and brief kiss before Christian positioned himself to Syed's opening, ready to enter him.  
>He took a moment, wanting to keep it slow, to make sure Syed wanted this, that it wasn't just because of the pleasure, and to make sure that Syed knew it was the same for him.<br>So very slowly he entered him, Syed was tighter that he could ever remember him being. So he stopped when just the tip was inside.  
>Christian then kissed him just under his ear. "Sy.." he whispered.<br>"Don't stop, Christian."  
>Christian kissed him again on his shoulder and continued to slowly enter him. When he was all the way inside him he took a moment to savor just how exquisite it was to be one again with Syed. it was just like before, when everything was so perfect between them, that connection was still there, and both of them could feel it.<br>He pulled out before sliding in again, while stroking him at the same slow pace, repeating the movement over and over like in a trance.  
>When he felt he was about to come, he tightened his hand around Syed stroking him a little faster. Right after Christian came, he felt Syed's body arch against his and came all over Christian's hand. His other arm kept Syed's body glued to his, feeling the pleasure going through his body; Syed's head was on his shoulder, hugging the arms around his body, and then turned his head and they exchanged a messy kiss, they were still panting for breath but they remained with their heads pressed together.<p>

When they fully recovered, Christian pulled out, he used a tissue to clean his hand and himself, Syed in the meanwhile just turned to lean with his back on the wall and brought his jeans and boxers up his body not yet dressing himself.  
>"Are you alright?" Christian's voice was quite and gentle, he was worried he could've hurt him, Syed knew.<br>"I'm fine" answered in a whisper, a bit flushed, still not looking at him.  
>"Want me to help you?" he already was taking a tissue for him.<br>"No, it's alright. Just, give me a minute." then gestured with his head to the door "You mind?" his tone still quite and calm.  
>With a nod, Christian opened the door and closed it behind him.<br>Syed once alone could take a deep breath. He could still feel Christian inside of him, and now it was adding the feeling of his come slowly making its way out of his body.  
>He wiped himself thinking what would happen now, they let their bodies do the talking, but it wasn't so clear what was it that really happened here, what stage would they be at now?<br>Outside, Christian was having similar thoughts.

Until now, Syed spent all this time trying not to think that he lost the only man he ever loved and wanted; it was yesterday that Dave, one of his clients, invited him to this club. He didn't know exactly how it started, but they became kind of friends, Syed told him about Christian, about how much he misses him, and Dave would tell him about his boyfriend.  
>Yesterday just after Syed finished his massage, Dave sat up and said: "Tomorrow night we're going to a club, and you're coming with us" at Syed's protests he said "I'm not having you spending another day on your own in your misery, you're going out!"<br>The only reason he agreed was because he said that some of his friends will be coming along and they were potential clients. More clients meant more money, and he needed that, he couldn't live forever at the B&B and also he wanted to provide for his daughter.  
>So Syed found himself in a club too full of people, watching from a distance Dave and his boyfriend dancing, but they weren't going to let him do just that, so dragged him (literally) on the dance floor, and in the end they tried to keep him there by showing him how to dance.. they didn't know that Syed just didn't do dancing in a club.<br>All in all Syed had to admit that he was having a good time, Dave was fun to be around with and he knew it'd be impossible to Syed to be with another man, so he didn't try to get him a date, _"he'd have screamed if he saw me kissing Christian like that"_ chuckled Syed.

Christian was waiting for Syed by the sinks, leaning against the wall, when he came out of the toilette.  
><em>"He's so beautiful"<em> Christian couldn't help but think. Syed didn't look Christian directly in the eyes, but he was relieved to see he was still there, he didn't even realized he was worried that Christian would leave after that.  
>He went straight to the sinks, washed his hands and reached for the tissue holder that was next to Christian. All the while Christian was watching him intensely.<br>Finally Syed quietly talked: "What happened in there?" Christian's expression didn't change "I mean, what does it mean?"  
>"I love you" was Christian's simple answer, he went closer to where Syed stood, "I love you.. and I miss you so much. Please take me back. I'm sorry, I know I'm to blame, what I said-" he stopped, looking downwards he shook his head, "I can't go on without you, Syed please, being without it's killing me, I need you"<br>Syed felt his heart and his entire being fill with joy, Christian was asking to be together again! But it wasn't just love and pure joy he was feeling.  
>"Until when?" his face saddened, his tone quiter.<br>"What?"  
>"I still have a daughter Christian, I won't let her grow up without a father! And if Amira doesn't change her mind about you seeing her? What about then? Will we just go back to-"<br>"Sy no!" Christian interrupted him, Syed was getting stressed, and Christian knew he was scared, both of them were, to hurt again, to be left alone.  
>"I understand now, I really do. it was wrong of me, I was scared-" again he couldn't continue "it's not fair for you to choose, you shouldn't have to, and Yasmin, she deserves to be close to the wonderful dad she has" Syed smiled a little knowing that Christian considered him a good father.<br>Christian sensing the softer atmosphere took a step ahead and took Syed's hands in his.  
>"I understand, I promise"<br>Syed stared in his eyes trying to find everything Christian wasn't saying with words. He saw sorrow, love, loneliness.  
>But he wanted to make sure: "What happens if-"<br>"Whatever happens we'll be together" he was final, sure; and Syed knew he wouldn't change his mind if things would get difficult again.  
>Syed didn't answer. "Sy... ?"<br>Still staring into Christian's eyes, he lent in and touched his lips with Christian's, the relief was evident in both of them, after a moment of hesitation, the kiss became a proper one and they hugged each other closely.

They were kissing and laughing when they heard: "Syed! what are you doing? !"  
>They turned towards the door to see one of those blokes who were dancing with Syed, Dave, and immediately, all came to mind to Christian, and a bit of the happiness and excitement he was feeling moments ago for being together again with Syed died down.<br>He heard Syed say: "He's Christian!"  
>Syed's friend stood open-mouthed for a second before his face broke in to a grin "Well! I'll leave to it then!" and laughing went out.<br>Syed was still looking at the closed door smiling, while Christian confused was staring at him.  
>When Syed turned to him, he frowned at his expression "What?"<br>"No it's just... I saw you before... you were dancing with them..." it sounded so strange to him saying that Syed was 'dancing' it was really not his thing.  
>"I wouldn't say <em>dancing<em>" tried to joke Syed to lighten the mood - to be fair, to Christian they appeared much closer than how they really were - but Christian stayed serious.  
>"Look I get it really, we were apart for so long and-" Christian started to blab, looking away, and Syed knew just what he was thinking and stopped him.<br>"Did you?" Christian looked at him, surprised at first then remembered how lonely his days have been since they broke up. Apart from work he only saw Roxy, and she wasn't really helping.. he couldn't even think of being with someone else.  
>"Did you?" repeated after a moment of silence.<br>"No" replied. Syed knew it was the truth.  
>"Neither have I"<br>They smiled at each other like they didn't do since too long; the mood happy and relaxed again.  
>"What now?"<br>Christian thought about it for like one second, "Let's go home?"  
>And this time it was Syed who, smiling broadly, kept Christian's hand and dragged him out, much to Christian's delight.<br>"Oh wait, let me tell them I'm going home" Christian watched as Syed said something to the two men and they patted him happily on the shoulder, when he reached Christian, he put his arm round Syed's waist and they walked out.

The walked towards their home, Syed's arm around Christian's waist and Christian's around his lover's shoulder, happier than ever, anable to feel the cold wind against their reunited bodies.  
>"Who were them?"<br>"Oh you know.. old friends and some new friends.." then thought for a moment and said "Did you came alone?"  
>"My plan was to spend the night by the bar drinking"<br>"Ohh sorry I ruined your plans" said sarcastically.  
>"You can make it up to me when we get home!" and he was just too happy to comply.<p> 


End file.
